Burning Time
by ManofManyHats
Summary: Part 2 of 'The Avatar and the Firelord'. The letters are a snapshot into the years Aang and Zuko spent apart, and even the Firelord can't stop time from burning.


_Burning Time  
_ _Written for the Pro-bending Circuit | Round One_

 _Team:_ Laogai Lion Vultures

 _Position:_ Earthbender

 _Prompts:  
_ Easy: (object) chair  
Medium: (smell) roses  
Hard: (restriction) first person POV

 _Word Count:_ 1313

 _Notes:_ Written as a series of letters. This was written in collaboration with, _misszeldasayre, FictionIsSocialInquiry_ and _Zentauria_ as the series 'The Avatar and the Firelord':

Part 1: Spring Rain in Ba Sing Se by _FictionIsSocialInquiry  
_ Part 2: (You're reading it) _  
_Part 3: Falling by _misszeldasayre_  
Part 4: Watch The Sparks Dance With The Snowflakes by _Zentauria_

Check my profile for links! You don't need to read all of them to understand this, but I'd highly recommend it!

* * *

Dear Aang,

There isn't really much to say. I think you wrote enough in your letters for both of us really. You'd think we hadn't seen each other in years, instead of a few days.

The palace has gotten quieter since you left and I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. And just because I know Katara will ask, my chest is healing fine from the lightning. It's being stuck in a chair all day that's driving me insane.

The road ahead is intimidating, to say the least. I'm glad your time in the Earth Kingdom, dismantling the colonies, hasn't seen too much trouble. There's been some turmoil in the palace since you left, but I'm sure I can handle it.

Stay safe (though I know that's a difficult task for us) and stay healthy. And practice your firebending like I told you to. If you're rusty the next time we see each other, I swear to Agni you can find yourself a new firebending teacher.

Yours Truly,  
Firelord Zuko

* * *

I'm not going to lie, Aang, it has not been an easy time. And I know it's stupid telling that to you, the _Avatar_. You have the hardest job in the world, but I don't have anyone else to turn to and I don't think anyone else could understand.

The euphoria from the end of the war is fading fast. The people are confused, scared, and angry, and they're turning to me for answers I don't have. It doesn't help that the government reeks of corruption. Even the scent of a thousand roses couldn't mask the rot. Ozai made sure he filled his cabinet with as many ruthless, power-grabbing loyalists as he could find. I'm tempted to throw them all in cells, knowing whatever they did to get on his good side could not have been clean.

Now that pleasantries are over, I feel like the other nations are watching me like hawks. King Kuei has been, for the most part, civil, but his people and those of the Water Tribe have little love for me. Nor is there much love for me in my own nation. I can't blame the people though.

Every day brings another load of earth on my back, and I wonder if I have what it takes not to get crushed.

I don't expect answers from you, Aang. this is my burden to carry after all, but write when you can. Restoring peace has never seemed more daunting, but it is a comfort to know I'm not doing it alone.

Sincerely,  
Firelord Zuko

* * *

It's only been a few days since you left, but after everything you've done for me these last few years, I think a thank you is long overdue.

First Yu Dao, then my mother, then everything with Azula and the New Ozai Society; you've been there for me every time. I know it's a horrible friend that only calls you when they need something from you, so I'm not sure how you're still by my side. I'll never understand that airbender heart of yours, always able to put up with me no matter how badly I mess up. I'm thankful for it, though. If you hadn't been there all those times, I would have torn this country apart by now.

In all my life, Aang, I have never felt as alone as I was in Yu Dao because I knew that keeping those colonies went against your decisions. Even with the United Republic project looking promising, those days still haunt me. I want to trust your instincts, and I hope I never have to go against them again.

Maybe by the next time you visit, I'll have the words to say how thankful I am to your face, but for now, all I can manage is this letter.

Your friend,  
Firelord Zuko

* * *

It's been far too long since we last met. Last time I saw Tenzin, his neck could barely hold up his head, and now you expect me to believe you've already started teaching him airbending? If Kya and Bumi have grown nearly as fast, then it will be like meeting three whole new people the next time I see them.

The children really are amazing, though. Izumi has grown so much and so fast, but I could not be more proud of her. Everytime I look at her, I fail to understand how I could have raised someone as intelligent and talented and beautiful as her. You must see her again soon; she's been reading up on recent history and she absolutely adores you.

You and your family are always welcome at the palace, Aang. I know we see each other at the meetings and everything, but it's been awhile since we actually _met_. As in talked more than politics and diplomatic nuances. Just give your old firebending teacher a visit before he collects dust, alright?

Best Regards,  
Zuko

* * *

Do you ever think about the old days, Aang? Back when we were never more than a bison ride away from each other, on the run in the Fire Nation? Or even farther back when it was just me and my uncle chasing you across the world? Even though I know how horrible a time it was for me, the older I get, the more fondly I look back.

It feels like a whole different lifetime. I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back to a time like that, a time when everyone wasn't expecting us to fix every problem in the world. It's harder for you, I know, because you're the Avatar and that's not exactly a job you can quit, but I think we're getting closer to that day. After you took care of Yakone in Republic City, things have been calmer than they've ever been before.

I've been thinking of abdicating, Aang. I've served my nation for over 50 years and I would be lying if I said I wasn't tired. I promised myself I would not leave till I felt my work was done, and unless the earth decides to shake again, this is as good a time as any. And I know Izumi is more than ready.

I know we're not young anymore, and I want to spend at least a few years of my life the way I want to. You've always been there for me, Aang, and you've always come to me for advice I'm not really sure I'm wise enough to give. I know I can trust telling you all of this, and know that you can always tell me if something is wrong, and if you need me by your side, just say so, and I will be there in a heartbeat. Visit when you can. Maybe soon, I'll be able to visit you, too.

Till Then,  
Zuko

* * *

You fucking asshole. I knew you weren't doing well. Katara told me because she's not an idiot who doesn't tell their friends when they get sick. Spare me the heroics. We're not kids anymore, Aang, there's no need for that bullshit. I was waiting for you to write me and fess up in your own time, but all I get is a Republic City news article about how Avatar Aang is _suddenly bedridden and his outlook is grim._

You. Fucking. Asshole.

Forgive me for the anger, but it's all that's keeping me together right now. All these years, everything I've trusted you with, everything you've trusted _me_ with, and then you pull _this._

I'm getting ready to leave as I write this, and unlike this letter that can be beamed through a telegraph in minutes, it still takes some time to cross an ocean for you. You'll have to beg Druk's forgiveness for how hard you'll be making him fly. Pray, Aang, _pray,_ that I don't miss you.

Zuko


End file.
